the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Defender
Key Features *AR200 SAW *SR-23 'Annihilator' missile launcher *Type-11 Hurlbat heavy carapace blast armor *Extra ammunition blocks (varied) *Strong physique (practically required) Tactical Analysis All-Terrain, Armor-Piercing: the SR-23 is capable of engaging any targets, be it ground-based armor or aerial fighters and gunships. Using a variety of explosive payloads, the 'Annihilator' can wreck any armored target, and can even destroy a group of infantry with a fuel-air blast. Danger Close: thanks to their Hurlbat armor, Defenders can resist explosive munitions nearby with greater effect than any other infantry save for Shock Troopers. The Hurlbat uses a combination of resilient carapace plates, using the same titanium weave underneath as the Kwolek vest. Hurlbat armor, however, comes with a kinetic foam undersuit to coushin the concussive effects of nearby explosions. While this makes them far more durable, the additional weight is harder to move, slowing them down. Spray-and-Make-You-Pray: '''a Defender's typical armament is the AR200 Squad Automatic Weapon, chambered in the same 6.8x43mm round as the AR40, allowing for much simpler logistics. But the Defender can switch this out for an M-451 Firestorm flamethrower or a Voss grenade launcher, allowing their role as shock infantry to evolve depending on the environment. '''I Love to Bench: like all other infantrymen, Defenders have bayonets for their primary weapon, but in a crunch will instead rely on sheer physical strength. This is no laughing matter, for the enormous amount of weight a Defender carries translates to an enormous amount of muscle, and there have been reports of Defender wrestling krogan warriors to the ground (much to the alien's surprise). Operational History It's no secret that everything on the battlefield has a counter. If the enemy fields infantry, get rapid fire, blast radius or accurate weaponry. If its tanks, fire missiles or call in air strikes. Aircraft can be brought down by other aircraft, anti-air weapons and the occaisonal skilled (or lucky) tank gunner. The Defender heavy infantry soldier was designed from the ground up as a counter soldier, made to fight just about everything on the modern battlefield. Using their machine guns, they can suppress enemy infantry, and their missile launchers will blast anything mechanical out of the sky or on the ground. But there is more to the Defender than simply a bag of tricks. The training involved is intense. Whereas Riflemen go through a period of only three months for advanced training, Defenders have to stay in for an additional month, and while they go through almost the same content as riflemen, their emphasis on physical improvement is close to fanatical. Strength conditioning takes top priority, for simply moving around in the heavy 'Hurlbat' armor takes enormous physical effort. To carry such heavy weapons as a machine gun or flamethrower and a missile launcher, as well as the numerous reloads for both means that Defenders become extremely strong. Krogan warriors are known to throw their weapons aside and charge Defenders head on to engage in hand to hand combat. Surprisingly, its never a sure thing who wins. Category:Infantry